one lonely night
by yana16
Summary: just a little something that poped in my head while i was watching tranaporter with the hot hot hot jason statham :  enjoy ! :D


hey guys.. so yeah again another story...i have some tought time finishing up the other stories ...

so this is a little one shot that i wrote tonight and...I finished it! yay ...thats 1!

so enjoy! :) hope you like it...

sadly i do not own Gilmore girls :(

One lonely night...

It was one of those lonely Friday nights, when Rory came back from her grandparents' diner. Logan went usually with her, but this time again he had to work late for his father at the office.

When she arrived at their place – it was strange calling it their place mostly because Logan owned it, but when she moved in, he made sure it became theirs, and when she needed more place for her books he made it happen – she stripped from her dress that she wore that night and put on one of Logan's shirts, she went to the kitchen to make her some snacks. Yes, even if she just came back from a tree meal course, she was still hungry, to say that her grandparents Friday nights diner always left her hungry, even more than at the beginning of the night. Maybe it was that her grandmother looked at her disapprovingly for living with Logan already. In the fridge she found some bread and cheese and decided to make some grilled cheese while waiting for Logan. It was only 9pm, usually Logan came home on those nights at 11, or maybe even later.

While her grilled cheese was being cooked, she took out her laptop and set it on the table in the leaving room. Opening it, she decided to watch on of the rare movie she'll ever watch without being guilty, because this movie was not on the approval list of best movies of Lorelai Gilmore: Transporter. It was a cliché movie, but Jason Statham was just too hot in it. While it downloaded she went to check on her grilled cheese which was already ready by this time. Grabbing a glass of milk and her snack she went in to the living room. After making herself comfortable she pressed play and the credits started rolling.

* * *

By the time Transporter3's credits rolled it was already midnight and Logan was still not home. She wasn't really worried, she knew sometimes he had more work, but she still wanted to see him before going to sleep.

She was so absorbed by the first fighting scene that she didn't even hear the door open and Logan walking in. Logan was surprised seeing Rory still up at this hour. However, what surprised him more was that she was sprawled on the couch and was only wearing his shirt that had risen to her waist and her black cotton panties. Even only in a old shirt of his she looked sexy as hell and Logan didn't want anything else than to take her right then and there.

He walked to the couch and started caressing her legs that were dangling off the couch. She didn't even seem to notice, even when he started trailing kisses up her legs. When he arrived at her chest, she finally realised what was happening and shooed him away.

- ''Not now! Frank is right in the middle of a great fight!''

Logan groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

- ''Ace. I don't care about Frank. I want you now.''

He said it with such a husky voice that Rory immediately shivered, like her body was reacting before her mind. Logan took that a sign to continue. He started trailing kisses on her neck down to the top of her breasts and back up to her earlobe, on which he started sucking.

Only then Rory realized what was happening. To say that it took her time was understandable.

She paused the video and turned all of her attention on the other hot male in her life. Turning her head to him, he took it as a sign and kissed her with all the need in his life. When they broke for the lack of oxygen, he pressed his forehead to hers trying to regain his breathing.

- ''Hi''. Rory said with a big smile on her face. '' You're pretty late tonight, is everything okay?''

- ''Now it is''. Logan answered pressing his growing erection to her lower stomach.

Rory gasped at the contact and smiled, knowing she was the cause of that. She looked in his eyes and saw in them big pools of lust. Next thing she knew, Logan was kissing her with so much passion. He licked her lower lip asking for access. She granted him and started playing with his tongue. When oxygen became again an issue, Logan moved on to kiss every inch of her body that was exposed. Meanwhile, she was working on the buttons of his dark shirt. Her shirt was long gone, and soon enough his joined hers on the floor. Next thing was his belt and his pants. Her hands found their way in his hair while he was sucking on one of her breasts. She tilted his head to her to kiss him fully on the mouth. His hands were all over her. He was grabbing every inch of her. On second his hand was on her waist, the next thing she knew he was massaging her harden nipples. One last time he took her harden nipple into his hot wet mouth before she started bucking her hips into his, gasping and moaning.

- ''Logan!'' She gasped. ''I want you now!''

He only obliged to her demands and ripped her panties off, followed by his boxers.

He pushed into her and heard her gasp. Looking into her eyes, his saw lust in them and something else. Love. He knew she loved him, she already told him that. And in that moment he knew that he loved her too. Actually, he's been in love with her since the beginning, but he was too afraid of those unfamiliar feelings.

- ''I love you.''

Those were the only words being heard before he kissed her with so much emotion and began thrusting in her harder and faster, making her moan and gasp harder and faster. Releasing her mouth he grabbed one of her harden nipples in his mouth and at the same time started to massage her clit to stimulate more friction. Doing so, he felt her muscles contract around him before they both screamed their release.

Logan fell on top of her, gasping for air. Rory was breathing hard, trying to regain her breathing. She was still overwhelmed by Logan's words. Finally regaining some strength Logan flipped them so that Rory could lie on top of him. She lifted her head from his chest and looked deeply in his eyes; she saw all the love in his eyes and the desire.

- '' I love you too.''

Logan smiled at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. What started as a soft kiss turned quickly onto something more. And before they knew it, it was round two.

* * *

It was the rays of sunlight that woke Rory the next morning. She was laying on her side, Logan arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes, she saw his eyes closed and his hair fall on his forehead. She tilted her head slightly back to have a better view. Only in the sunlight that you could distinguish all the different colors in his hair. She could see the little crease he had on the cheek from smirking too much. She always knew this smirk was up for no good and it always made her week in the knees, especially when he was looking with that spark in his eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes. Smiling she snuggled even more into him, feeling as his arms tightened on her as if he never wanted to let her go.

Last night was good, very good even.

Gotta love her lonely nights...

**THE END**

so here it is...i hope u like it... leave ur comments :D ill appreciate it...

PS sorry for the mistakes...i didnt really reread it after.. was too tired :)


End file.
